Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 contains 64 characters, a roster of returning and new characters. So far, more characters are confirmed, guest characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's including Pre-Order Bonuses. Mortal Kombat XI will be released on ???. Returning Characters *Baraka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *Darrius *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Havik *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kai *Kano *Kenshi *Kintaro *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Kurtis Stryker *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Mileena *Nightwolf *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Orochi Hell Beast *Quan Chi *Raiden *Rain *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Death Traps *Stage Fatality *Hara-Kiri *Kreate-A-Fatality DLCS PRE ORDER BONUSES: * Shao Kahn * Drahmin Shao kahn for mortal kombat XI.png|Shao Kahn MK11_Drahmin.jpeg|Drahmin KOMBAT PACK 1: *Jarek - Mortal Kombat *Tasia - Black Dragon Mortal Kombat *Spawn - Spawn Movies *Michael Myers - Halloween Movies jarek-mka-face.jpg|Jarek TasiaPNG.png|Tasia spawn.jpeg|Spawn 15590iFE1D03A7B82E0F7A.jpg|Michael Myers KOMBAT PACK 2: *Nightmare - Monster Ninja Mortal Kombat *Smoke - Mortal Kombat *Pumpkinhead - Pumpkinhead *Pennywise - It Ir-pKv63.jpg|Pennywise Smoke mk9 by letticiamaer-d6mstse.jpg|Smoke 000063.jpg|Nightmare Pumpkinhead by Alexander Iaccarino.jpg|Pumpkinhead KOMBAT PACK 3: *Sheborg - Female Cyborg mortal Kombat *Ferra/Torr - Mortal Kombat *General Raam - Gears Of War *Terminator - Terminator Movies loc_raam_540x540-3a49191f8a0b47c9b57814f48bb9254c.jpg|General Raam 8de9926d-fd96-4326-a361-75e9c4adfa82.jpg|Terminator 9b62daaf64337b720b184bd9bada39ea.jpg|Sheborg - Female Cyborg MKX_Ferra_-_Torr.png|Ferra/Torr New Characters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, Dominic will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Salina - She is the Dream Goddess and has Psychic Powers as weapons.She appears in Jade's ending on Mortal Kombat 9. *Hydro - A non-canon Mortal Kombat Character.He was a warrior from Earthrealm,Who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan.He appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder comic books,and Mortal Kombat: Legacy.He becomes an Official MK Character and new cyborg Hydro was from Mortal Kombat Project.He is Bad. Dominic,Kano's Son.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son Jade_End4.jpg|Salina,Dream Goddess Hydro.jpg|Hydro Bosses *Shang Tsung or Quan Chi (Sub-Boss 1) *Goro or Kintaro (Sub-Boss 2) *Shao Kahn or Kotal Kahn (Sub Boss 3) *Onaga or Orochi Hell Beast (Sub-Boss 4) *Dark Emperor Liu Kang & Dark Empress Kitana (Sub-Boss 5) (In the third round,Both Liu Kang and Kitana Transforms into the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with two Heads) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (In the third round,Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear (More worse than Shinnok) Non-playable Characters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor *Daegon - *Taven - *Nitara - *Hotaru - *Sheeva - *Reiko - Animals in MK XI * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkatans - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Ko *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung,Goro, Kitana, Liu Kang,Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Voice Actors/Actresses for each Character *Baraka: Greg Eagles *Bo' Rai Cho: Steve Blum *Cassie Cage: Ashly Burch *Cyrax: Rhasaan Orange *D'Vorah: Kelly Hu *Dominic: Nolan North *Drahmin: *Ermac: Jamieson Price *Erron Black: Troy Baker *Ferra/Torr: Tara Strong/Fred Tatasciore *Frost: Kelly Hu *Fujin: Troy Baker *General Raam: *Goro: Vic Chao *Havik: *Hydro: Vic Chao *Jacqui Briggs: Danielle Nicolet *Jade: Linda Lee *Jarek: *Jax: Greg Eagles *Johnny Cage: Andrew Bowen *Kabal: *Kai: Michael Jai White *Kano: Michael McConnohie *Kenshi: Vic Chao *Kintaro: *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn: Phil Lamarr *Kung Jin: Johnny Yong Bosch *Kung Lao: Will Yun Lee *Kurtis Stryker: Matthew Mercer *Liu Kang: Tom Choi *Li Mei: Tara Strong *Michael Myers: *Mileena: Karen Strassman *Nightmare: Robert Englund *Nightwolf: *Noob Saibot: Jamieson Price *Onaga: *Orochi Hell Beast: *Pennywise: Tim Curry *Pumpkinhead: *Quan Chi: Ronald Banks *Raiden: Richard Epcar *Rain: Andrew Bowen *Reptile: Steve Blum *Salina: *Sareena: Danielle Nicolet *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Sektor: Andrew Kishino *Shang Tsung: Andrew Kishino *Shao Kahn: *Sheborg: *Skarlet: *Sindel: Kelly Hu *Smoke: Andrew Bowen *Sonya Blade: Tricia Helfer *Spawn: Keith David *Sub Zero: Steve Blum *Takeda Takahashi: Parry Shen *Tanya: Jennifer Hale *Tasia: *Terminator: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Tremor: Fred Tatasciore *Kreate-A-Fighter: You, or the announcer Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games